Princess Sailor Moon
by Nadiko
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia pero aparece un nuevo enemigo i tambien una nueva aliada. No se me dan muy bien los resumenes, por favor leerla i poned Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1: Introducción  
  
Han pasado ya seis años desde la batalla contra Galaxia, Bunny con sus 22 años había acabado la universidad con matricula de honor pero sólo Amy entre todas las sailors y Armando sabían realmente que nota había sacado. Después de acabar la Universidad, Amy la convenció de hacer un curso de Administración de empresas y ambas hicieron los examenes de entrada. Armando aún no sabía nada del curso ya que Bunny quería decirselo cuando estuviera segura de haber entrado. Era muy probable que no pasase porque era un curso para genios.  
  
Tanto Patricia como Carola habían tenido que repetir su último curso de sus respectivas carreras, Patricia, Gastronomia y Carola, Periodismo; Ray había acabado Ciencias Ocultas con buena nota y ahora se estaba preparando para pasar la prueba para llegar a ser una completa sacerdotista; Raquel había abierto una gran tienda donde vendía toda la ropa que iba diseñando; Andrea estaba haciendo los examenes para entrar a la universidad; Haruka era una renombrada corredora de coches y se había sacado la carrera de Ingeñeria técnica mecánica; Michiru también había triunfado, pero en el campo de la mùsica e incluso se estaba preparando para entrar en las pruebas para ir a las Olimpiadas de natación que se haría el verano siguiente en Tokio; Armando era doctor en un hospital y se encargaba de la sección de enfermedades pulmonares; y las Star Lights… pues quien sabe por allí en su planeta con su princesa. Tanto Luna como Artemis hacia tres años que se habían ido sin decir nada.  
  
  
  
Bunny estaba andando tranquilamente por la calle totalmente distraida leyendo una revista donde salía Hikaru Osaba, una nueva modelo que aunque había empezado hacía muy poco ya era una modelo renombrada en todo el país, cuando chocó contra alguien.  
  
- Ups! lo siento.- dijeron las dos personas a la vez. Entonces Bunny levantó la cabeza y vió a Carola delante de ella. Carola tampoco la había visto porqué estaba en las nubes... o mejor dicho, con el tio bueno que acababa de ver. – Carola! Que gusto verte!  
  
- ¿Bunny?¡Bunny!Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó Carola  
  
- Carola ¬_¬¡ sólo hace dos días que no nos vemos.  
  
- Sigue siendo mucho, antes nos veíamos más.  
  
Mientras Bunny y Carola hablaban se dirigian hacia el templo Hikawa ya que habían quedado con las chicas y Armando. Cuando llegaron Patricia y Amy ya estaban allí y estaban tomando unos pastelillos junto con Ray.  
  
- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Aún no ha llegado Armando?  
  
- No Bunny, seguramente estará por llegar. Lo que es extraño es que tu y Carola hayais llegado a tiempo.  
  
- Eres mala Ray, ¿por qué no dejas de insultarme?  
  
- Si yo no te insulto sólo digo la verdad.  
  
- Ya basta, dejad de discutir. Hay que ver que dos chicas con 22 años esten discutiendo por nada. – exclamó Patricia al ver la acostumbrada escena.  
  
En eso llego Armando con su coche. Cuando Bunny lo vio subiendo las escaleras se alegro mucho ya que no lo veía desde hacia una semana ya que él había estado muy ocupado con el hospital.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola Armando!!!!!!! – exclamó Bunny muy contenta  
  
- Hola Bunny, chicas. Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar mucho rato, un familiar llega hoy, y tengo que ir a recerbirlo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Armando, lo entendemos.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- ¿Y cuando llega tu familiar?- preguntó Patricia  
  
- Pues … - Armando miró el reloj pero su cara cambió radicalmente – O Dios Mio, voy a llegar tarde, si llego tarde ella se va a enfadar mucho.  
  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Ella!!!!??? – preguntó Bunny muy enfadada viendo como su novio se iba sin despedirse siquiera.  
  
- Ya no te pongas celosa Bunny seguramente ELLA es su familiar, tonta. – le recriminó Ray  
  
- Tienes razón Ray, seguramente ella es su familiar, no hay porque ponerse celosa. – exclamó Bunny muy contenta.  
  
- No peleeis, porf…  
  
Patricia se quedó muda igual que Ray i Carola. Amy ya sabía de su comportamiento maduro pero ellas no por que siempre intentaba disimular delante de ellas.  
  
- ¿Bunny, des de cuando le das la razón a Ray? – Preguntó Carola impresionada  
  
Bunny se quedó muda no sabía como salir de esa situación, tantos meses actuando como la niña despistada de antes y ahora parecía que todo iba a irse al garete.  
  
- Jejejeje… ¬¬ - Se limitó a decir, no podia decir nada más  
  
- Últimamente estas muy rara, Bunny primero llegas hoy temprano y luego me das la razón, ¿estas bien? Tambien estas un poc…  
  
Para su suerte ahí estaba Amy para ayudarla, y interrumpiendo a Ray le dijo a Bunny:  
  
- Oye Bunny, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy me ibas a acompañar para ver los resultados de aquellos examenes que hice? Pues si me vas a acompañar más vale que nos demos prisa o cuando lleguemos estará todo lleno.  
  
- Si, es verdad, ya no me acordaba, ¡¡¡que despistada que estoy!!!  
  
En eso tanto Bunny como Amy cogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la calle, se detuvieron para que Bunny respirara tranquilamente, no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.  
  
- Por poco me descubren, gracias Amy por ayudarme.  
  
- De nada aunque sigo sin entender porque no quieres que ellas sepan que has madurado y que sacaste mejores notas que ellas en la carrera.  
  
- Ya lo sabes, no quiero que descubran que he cambiado, a lo mejor no lo aprueban o no sé …  
  
- Tranquila, ya sabes que ellas te querrán igual a pesar de tu cambio. Bueno pero es mejor que nos demos prisa, te lo dije en serio, vamos a llegar tarde y no conseguiremos ver bien si hemos aprobado para entrar en el curso o no.  
  
- Tu Amy seguro que si que has entrado, en cambio yo no lo creo.  
  
- No te desanimes.  
  
- No Amy, sólo soy realista.  
  
Bunny y Amy se dirigieron a donde se hacia el curso, mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…  
  
1 " El vuelo provinente de Londres ha llegado al aeropuerto..."  
  
Armando estaba esperando en el aeropuerto a su prima. Ella era la sobrina preferida de la mujer que lo había adoptado, aún así ellos dos habían sido inseparables hasta que él se marcho por culpa de esos sueños en busca del Cristal de Plata. Hacia ocho años que no la veía y estaba ansioso de volverla a ver. En ese momento pudo ver a una belleza que se dirigía hacia él por lo visto ella si que lo había reconocido. Él, en cambio, tuvo suerte de que ya la había visto en una de las revistas de Bunny ya que ella había cambiado al punto de ser imposible reconocerla. Y suerte de reconocerla por que sinó ella se hubiera enfadado, y sus enfados eran memorables.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por los brazos de aquella belleza la cual no dejaba de reír.  
  
- Veo que no has cambiado en nada primita, a pesar de estar hecha una belleza.  
  
Entonces ella se separó de él y lo miró con una mirada seria pero a la vez maliciosa.  
  
- Hay, ENDY – ella hizo incapié en esa palabra – tú si que no has cambiado.  
  
- ¿Cómo me has dicho Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru miró al futuro Rey Endimion como si supiera en lo que él estaba pensando, hasta que su mirada se cambió por una de frustación.  
  
- Por que será que siempre se me olvidan las cosas importantes … Bueno mi modo – se dijo para si misma, para luego mirar a Armando - ¿verdad que me llevas a un lugar al que he de estar en 20 minutos?, se me había olvidado que hoy daban las malditas notas de ese curso de Administración .  
  
Hikaru empezó a andar , mientras que Armando miraba a su prima anonado, él conocía su afición de cambiar de tema cuando no le interesaba seguir hablando de un tema en concreto pero eso… en ese momento algo duro le cayó en la cabeza y le sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras tanto Hikaru se reía.  
  
- Nunca cambiaras primo, siempre tan despistado, anda y llevame las maletas ¿si?  
  
Armando la miró y luego sonrió  
  
- Bienvenida a casa, prima. Te he hechado de menos. Ah! Y después, cuando lleguemos a casa tú y yo tendremos una larga charla.  
  
- Yo tambien te he hechado de menos, cariño. Y si, luego te explico todo, es una promesa.  
  
Contento con la respuesta, Armando y Hikaru se dirigieron hacia el coche de éste, para luego dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar en el que Amy y Bunny se dirigian.  
  
  
  
Hola! Soy la autora, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo. La verdad que este es mi primer fanfic. Bueno, la cosa no podía empezar mejor¿no? Pero algunos se preguntaran ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo:  
  
¿Cómo diablos hizo Bunny para madurar?  
  
¿Cómo puede ser que la prima de Armando sepa que él es Endimion, si cuando se separaron, ni siquiera Armando lo sabía? Teniendo en cuenta que Armando se sorprendió mucho con la revelación  
  
¿Que relación hay entre Armando y su supuesta prima? Fans de Bunny+Armando no se preocupen  
  
¿Coincidiran Bunny y Amy con Armando y Hikaru en el curso?  
  
¿Bunny entrará en el curso?  
  
Bueno les dejo con la intriga, jajaja. Bueno, adios !!!!!  
  
Por favor envienme sus comentarios a: aka_chan2002@yahoo.es


	2. El primer ataque

CAPITULO 2 : El Primer ataque del enemigo  
  
  
  
Resumen del capitulo anterior:  
  
Bunny y Amy de dirigían hacia el curso para saber si habían entrado o no, mientras en el aeropuerto, Armando se encontraba con su prima, la cual lo había llamado Endy (¿será una abreviatura de Endimión?), haciendo que Armando se quedara mudo de la impresión. Luego Hikaru (la prima de Armando) y Armando se dirigieron hacia donde se daba el curso ( si, el mismo al que se dirigían Bunny y Amy) por que Hikaru se había presentado a los exámenes de entrada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny y Amy ya habían llegado al curso y por suerte habían llegado unas de las primeras, y por lo tanto podrían ver mejor quienes habían sido los que habían entrado.  
  
- A ver... – Bunny se había adelantado a Amy y ya estaba mirando las notas, las cuales estaban colgadas en una pared. – ¿Amy verdad que me dijiste que te habías puesto el pseudónimo de Mercury? – preguntó Bunny mirando a las notas y buscando sus pseudónimos.  
  
- Si, así es. – dijo Amy llegando a donde estaba Bunny.  
  
- Entonces, a ver...¡ Mira Amy, has quedado en primer lugar! – Exclamó Bunny cuando encontró el pseudónimo de Amy. – ¡Que guay! A ver si encuentro mi pseudónimo...  
  
- Dijeron que sólo las 30 mejores notas entraban, ¿verdad? – preguntó Amy mientras veía como Bunny se seguía buscando en las listas. - ¿No te encuentras?¿Tu pseudónimo era Serenity, no? Vamos a ver... – Amy se unió a Bunny en la búsqueda pero en la otra punta de la tabla de notas, la tabla era muy grande ya que se habían presentado más de 200 personas. Fue Amy quien encontró a Bunny. – Mira Bunny, estas aquí  
  
- ¿En que número?  
  
- Vamos a ver... – Amy al ver el número se quedó un poco pensativa pero enseguida se lo dijo a Bunny – lo siento, Bunny, has quedado en el número 31.  
  
- A ver... [nota: no es que Bunny desconfíe de Amy sinó que es muy curiosa]- pero de repente se fijó en algo que ponía al lado de donde ella estaba, en un apartado que ponía "Observaciones" - ¡Mira Amy aquí dice que esta vez se hará una excepción porque el número 31 a empatado con el numero 30! ¡Amy he entrado!  
  
- ¡Que bien! ¿Se lo dirás a Armando?  
  
- Si, esta noche le llamaré para quedar mañana  
  
- Está bien, oye ¿que tal si nos vamos a tomar algo para celebrar que ambas entramos?  
  
- Si, vamos.  
  
Amy y Bunny ya habían salido del curso cuando de repente...  
  
- ¡Oh Dios mío!  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre Bunny?  
  
Hablando para si misma - Ya sabía que me dejaba algo. – dirigiéndose a Amy – Me ha dejado la cartera en el curso, ¿Me esperas un momento? Ahora vengo  
  
Entonces Bunny se fue corriendo hacia el curso cuando de repente se chocó contra alguien – Ya me ha pasado dos veces el mismo día, que mala pata – y luego dirigiéndose a la persona con quien se había chocado – Lo siento, no miraba por don...  
  
Antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta algo de la chica con la que se había chocado, y por la mirada de ella parecía que ella ya se había dado cuenta, la cuestión era que...  
  
- ¡Somos iguales! – Gritaron al unísono  
  
  
  
Amy estaba esperando a Bunny cuando de repente vio Armando junto a su coche, Amy decidió ir a saludarle  
  
- Armando, hola  
  
- ¡Ah! hola Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- ¿No tendría que ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta? ¿No que tenías que ir a buscar a un familiar al aeropuerto?  
  
- Sí así es, pero Hikaru tenía que venir aquí a mirar no se que de unas notas. ¿Y tu?  
  
- Yo también he venido a ver mis notas del curso  
  
- ¿Y has entrado?  
  
- Si, he quedado la primera  
  
En eso se oye un grito des del curso. Armando y Amy se miraron y se fueron a investigar. Cuando llegaron no vieron lo que esperaban sino dos personas mirándose embobadas, una era Bunny y la otra sería idéntica si no fuera por su largo pelo suelto negro. Cuando llegaron Armando y Amy las dos chicas se voltearon y los miraron.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Armando!!!!! – Gritaron al unísono (otra vez)  
  
- ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando tu conoces a mi novio?  
  
- ¿Tu novio?  
  
- Si, mi novio  
  
- Oye, cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías novia – Le dijo la chica a Armando.  
  
Cuando Bunny oyó cómo había llamado esa chica a su novio comenzó a desprender una aura azul. A lo que Armando corrió a presentar a la chica  
  
- Hikaru, te presento a Bunny Tsukino, mi novia. Bunny, te presento a mi prima Hikaru Osaba, mi prima.  
  
- ¿Has dicho Hikaru Osaba? – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos – ¡Es mi modelo preferida!  
  
- ¬¬U – Amy, Armando y Hikaru  
  
- Sabes eres muy divertida. Encantada de conocerte – y luego mirando a Amy – Creo que mi primo no nos ha presentado  
  
- No te preocupes, él tenía que calmar a Bunny. Yo soy Amy Mizuno, amiga de Bunny  
  
- Encantada, - y dirigiéndose a todos – mis amigos me llaman Atenea, así que por favor llamadme así.  
  
- Claro.  
  
En ese momento se iban hacia fuera del curso y mientras hablaban se oyó un grito desde fuera del curso. Bunny, Armando y Amy se miraron y luego miraron a Atenea [nota: ahora llamaré a Hikaru, Atenea]  
  
- Vamos a llamar a la policía, tu Atenea quédate aquí y escóndete  
  
- Si, claro, pero tened cuidado  
  
- No te preocupes  
  
Cuando habían logrado esconderse Amy y Armando se transformaron pero luego se dieron cuenta que Bunny no lo había hecho.  
  
- ¿Bunny porque no te transformas?  
  
- Lo siento, pero es mejor que no os acompañe, no haría más que estorbar. No tengo mi báculo  
  
- Es verdad, te lo rompió Galaxia  
  
- Pero si que podrás ayudar  
  
- No veo como Mercury  
  
- Claro que puedes ayudar, escóndete y utiliza esto – y le da su mini ordenador. – utiliza mi mini ordenador para buscar el punto débil del monstruo.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Vale, entonces vamos para allí.  
  
Cuando llegaron encontraron a un monstruo en forma de serpiente enorme al lado de una chica, en ese momento él hizo algo encima de esa chica y una flor de lirio salió de su pecho.  
  
- Oh, no. El amo ssssse va ha enfadar mucho ya que esssssta no esssss la flor de sssssangre.  
  
- ¡Alto! Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento, soy sailor mercury y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio.  
  
- No me molestesssss, guerrrrrrero, Veneno Ossssscuro  
  
La serpiente lanzó algo parecido a unas flechas de su boca, pero cuando estaban por llegar a Mercury unas rosas las pararon  
  
- Yo el señor del antifaz no dejaré que interrumpas la gran época de paz en la que estamos. ¡Ahora Mercury!  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!  
  
El ataque se dirigió al monstruo pero sin mucho esfuerzo lo evitó. Mientras tanto Bunny buscaba desesperadamente el punto débil del monstruo cundo una voz le susurró:  
  
"Pronto estaremos juntas hermana, ahora vengo a ayudaros, mientras tanto busca la parte más desprotegida del monstruo cuando éste ataca" y dicho y hecho, en ese momento el monstruo atacó al Señor del Antifaz, entonces Bunny se dio cuenta que la parte de la cabeza quedaba sumamente desprotegida y concentrándose en ese punto, el ordenador de Mercury le dio los últimos detalles.  
  
- Chicos su punto débil está en la parte frontal de la cabeza, pero sólo debéis atacar cuando os vaya a atacar él a vosotros.  
  
- Entendido  
  
En ese momento el monstruo volvió a atacar y mientras Mercury hacia de carnada el Señor del antifaz se dirigió hacia el monstruo y le lanzó unas de las rosas hacia la parte frontal de la cabeza la cual dio en el blanco. El monstruo gritó en dolor pero seguía vivo. Y cuando Mercury se dio cuenta ya lo tenía encima preparado para atacarla aunque fuera a base de mordiscos.  
  
- Luz de agua  
  
Una gran luz azulada cubrió al monstruo y cuando desapareció la luz ya no estaba el monstruo. Cerca de la chica desmayada había una sombra de una muchacha y dos sombras de gatos. Cuando la muchacha acabó de poner la flor en el cuerpo de la chica se dirigió hacia Mercury y el Señor del Antifaz. Cuando éstos pudieron ver bien a la chica se sorprendieron mucho ya que esa chica se parecía mucho a Sailor Moon, sólo se difernciaba en que ella llevaba un traje de Eternal en color gris y llevaba el pelo suelto y negro.  
  
- ¿Quien eres?  
  
- Ya no me reconoces Endy, quiero decir Principe Endimion o mejor dicho futuro Rey Endimion. Pues no, parece que no me reconoces, que se le va hacer, soy Sailor Millenium, la ...  
  
- ... la guardiana del cristal Millenium y princesa de la Luna – acabó una de las dos sombras que parecían a gatos.  
  
- Ya no seas así Luna, no me has dejado acabar de presentar  
  
En eso tanto Mercury como el Señor del Antifaz pudieron ver a los dos felinos, no eran otros que Luna y Artemis  
  
- ¡Luna! ¡Artemis!  
  
- Hola Mercury, Señor del Antifaz  
  
- Bueno, siento interrumpir pero yo me he de ir, denles saludos a la princesa. – Y mirando fijamente a los gatos – los dejo con ellos pero se me comportan ¿ok? ¡Ah! Y ni se les ocurra decir de mi verdadera identidad por que sino se las verán conmigo.  
  
Y así como vino, desapareció. Cuando Millenium se fue Bunny salió de su escondite para avisar que tenían que irse a buscar a Atenea por que sino se preocuparía mucho por ellos. Y cuando se dirigían al curso Bunny y Amy se tuvieron que ir por lo tarde que era, Bunny se llevó a Luna y a Artemís. Armando se quedó para ir a buscar a su prima.  
  
Cuando la encontró se fueron hacia el departamento de éste.  
  
Cuando llegaron al departamento, Atenea entró primero y mientras Armando se disponía a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena se dirigió a Atenea para preguntarle que quería para cenar pero se la quedó mirando fijamente y mientras la veía le vino un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata  
  
RECUERDO  
  
Se ven dos personas paseando por unos jardines llenos de rosas, al fondo se ve un gran castillo y una gran luna llena.  
  
1ª Persona: Has visto Endy, tus rosas han crecido mucho, sobretodo éstas de aquí  
  
Endy: Si, yo también me he fijado, es como si esas rosas hubieran crecido a causa de la sangre que se te cayó cuando te lastimaste la otra vez  
  
1ª Persona: ¡Si ya! A ver si ahora en vez de llamarse rosas se tendrán que decir flores de sangre.  
  
Endy: Jajajajaja, que graciosa que eres Atenea  
  
FIN RECUERDO  
  
Atenea mientras que estaba admirando el departamento no se había fijado que Armando no paraba de mirarla, pero cuando se da cuenta ella también se lo queda mirando sin inmutarse, de repente Armando le pregunta:  
  
- ¿Quien eres?  
  
  
  
Fin capitulo 2  
  
¿Os va gustando? Porfis enviadme algún comentario, o critica ya que este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión  
  
Para sus comentarios: aka_chan2002@yahoo.es


	3. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 3: Recuerdos  
  
Resumen de los capítulos anteriores:  
  
Han pasado seis años desde la batalla contra Galaxia y durante ese tiempo ha habido una época de paz y tranquilidad. Hemos podido ver que Bunny ha madurado y a conseguido entrar en el curso muy justa. A Armando le hemos podido conocer su prima la cual ¡es idéntica a Bunny! Sólo le cambia el pelo. El pelo de Atenea es negro y lo lleva suelto. A aparecido un nuevo enemigo demostrando la teoría de que lo bueno nunca dura, pero una nueva sailor se ha mostrado para ayudar a nuestras heroínas.  
  
  
  
- ¿Quien eres? – le preguntó Armando a Atenea  
  
- Así que te has dado cuenta, pensé que no lo harías. – Atenea calló para después observar el departamento de Armando – Bueno..., mejor vayamos a sentarnos creo que será un larga noche...  
  
  
  
En la casa de Bunny, ésta estaba junto con Artemis y Luna.  
  
- Me alegro que hayáis vuelto, os echábamos de menos ¿sabíais?- le dijo Bunny a Luna, después le dijo a Artemís - ¡Ah! Además Carola se pondrá muy contenta de que hayas vuelto, Artemís. – dijo Bunny con cara sonriente, la verdad es que desde que los gatos habían desaparecido se había sentido un poco sola, pero eso no dejaría que nadie lo supiera ya que se hubieran preocupado demasiado. – Sabes Luna desde que desapareciste he mejorado las notas.  
  
- Me alegro mucho Bunny. – Decía Luna con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ah, Luna se me olvidaba preguntarte. – Dijo Bunny con una mirada ausente – ¿Por que Sailor Millenium se presento como la princesa de la Luna? Que yo sepa soy la única princesa de la Luna ¿no?  
  
- En eso te equivocas, no eras la única hija de la Reina Serenity, tú tenías una hermana, para ser más concretos una hermana gemela. Sailor Millenium es tu hermana.  
  
- ¿Es eso verdad, Luna? ¿Entonces como es que no la recuerdo?  
  
- Porque tienes aún pocos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata pero pronto los tendrás, no te preocupes  
  
- ¿Entonces porque no nos lo dijiste antes?  
  
- Porque no era conveniente que ustedes lo supieran.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero ahora a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a un sitio temprano.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Bunny? – preguntó Luna sorprendida  
  
- No te preocupes, Luna. He cambiado, aunque me lo mantendrás en secreto, ¿verdad?, sólo Amy y Armando saben de mi cambio.  
  
- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Artemis  
  
- Nada, sólo prometédmelo.  
  
- Esta bien te lo prometemos – dijeron Luna y Artemis al unísono  
  
- Muy bien, y ahora a dormir. Buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches  
  
  
  
En el departamento de Armando...  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
- En mi vida pasada fui la Princesa Atenea, hermana melliza de la heredera del Milenio de Plata, Guardiana del Cristal Millenium, ... – pero en ese momento Armando la interrumpió  
  
- Embajadora del Milenio de Plata, mi mejor amiga durante mi infantez y ... mi primera prometida.  
  
- Veo que has recuperado tus recuerdos... mejor, así no te tendré que contar toda tu vida en la Tierra como el Principe Endimion, el heredero de la Tierra.  
  
- Necesito dormir, hasta mañana, buenas noches Atenea.- Armando se sentía un poco mareado después de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata de repente. Sobretodo tenía que reponerse de recordar que en el Milenio de Plata había estado prometido a la hermana melliza de su princesa.  
  
- Buenas noches, Endy. ¡Ah! Puede que mañana no me encuentres ya que he de ir al curso.- Dijo despreocupadamente Atenea  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces ten estas llaves, son las de repuesto.  
  
- Gracias Endy.  
  
- Te aviso Atenea, en privado puedes llamarme como quieras pero en público ni se te ocurra llamarme Endy.  
  
- No te preocupes Endy, buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches.- Cuando Armando se fue la cara de Atenea cambió, pasó de estar feliz a pensativa. Pensando: - Bueno, ahora que Endy ha recuperado la memoria le toca a mi hermanita, pero con ella lo haré diferente...  
  
  
  
En el sueño de Bunny...  
  
Se ven a dos chicas en un cuarto muy lujoso, están hablando:  
  
1ª voz: Encantada de conocerte, madre me ha contado tu historia, bueno, mas bien es nuestra historia...  
  
2ª voz: Yo tambien estoy encantada de conocerte, aunque no sabré como actuar esta noche cuando la Reina...  
  
1ª voz: No la llames Reina, es tu madre.  
  
2ª voz: Ya lo sé pero nunca había tenido a nadie a quién llamar madre... – la segunda chica se veía un poco afligida, – De acuerdo, a lo que iba. No sabré cómo actuar esta noche cuando la Re.. digo... madre me presente.  
  
1ª voz: No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Además me han dicho que tu has estado en muchas reuniones de la realeza allí en la Tierra...  
  
2ª voz : No es lo mismo, Serenity, yo estaba allí representando a mis tíos, cuando estaban de viaje, se suponía que yo no era más que la sobrina del embajador de la Tierra no la princesa de la Luna.  
  
De pronto se oyen golpes en la puerta de la habitación...  
  
Serenity: ¿Quién es?  
  
3ª voz: Lo siento, me parece que me he equivocado, yo buscaba a la sobrina del embajador, a la señorita Atenea.  
  
2ª voz: - hablando hacia Serenity – Es Endimion, mi prometido –luego dirigiéndose a la puerta - Pasa Endimion.  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
De repente se oye el despertador y Bunny se levanta, no tiene muy buena cara ya que se acuerda del sueño que ha tenido y sobretodo no para de pasarle por la cabeza lo de "Es Endimion, mi prometido". Pero luego piensa que no puede preocupar a Amy ni tampoco a su nueva amiga, a Atenea.  
  
Se viste y cuando está ya preparada se fija que ni Luna ni Artemis están despiertos así que les deja una nota en la cual dice:  
  
" Buenos días, Luna y Artemis, hoy habrá una reunión en el templo Hikawa a las 5 de la tarde, no faltéis. Nos veremos allí. Hay muchas cosas que nos tendréis que contar. Chao"  
  
Deja la nota al lado de donde duerme Luna, baja a desayunar y se va hacia el curso. Cuando llega ya están allí esperándola Amy y Atenea.  
  
Cuando salen del curso...  
  
- Chicas, ¿por que no vamos a la nueva fuente de sodas que han puesto?  
  
- Seria una buena idea Atenea, ¿Tú que dices, Amy?  
  
- También creo que es una buena idea, pero recuerda Bunny que a las 5 tenemos reunión en el templo Hikawa.  
  
- Es verdad. Bueno, ¿vamos?  
  
En la fuente de sodas...  
  
- ¡¡Este sitio es genial!! – iba diciendo Bunny mientras admiraba el lugar donde estaba desde la mesa en la que estaban ella y sus amigas.  
  
- Si, es verdad. Ayer, cuando mi primo me llevaba hacia el curso lo vi. A mi me encantan los helados, y quería venir pero no sabía cuando. – luego se queda como pensativa, para luego mirar muy fijamente a Bunny y preguntarle – Bunny, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que veras ayer cuando Armando y yo no dirigíamos hacia su departamento le pregunté sobre ti, y me quedé con la curiosidad de saber el porque del cambio que hiciste, porque según Armando cuando tenías 19 años aparentabas tener una mentalidad de un chica de 16.  
  
Bunny se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta, poniendo una mirada pensativa y un poco triste. Atenea se sorprendió de ver la mirada que había puesto su amiga y corrió a decirle a Bunny.  
  
- No hace falta que me lo digas si te trae malos recuerdos...  
  
Bunny no respondía. Ella se había metido en sus pensamientos por lo que Amy se apresuró a contestarle a Atenea.  
  
- Según lo que me contó Bunny ocurrió cuando hace tres años una gran amiga y compañera inseparable de Bunny desaparició.  
  
- ¿Desapareció? – interrumpió Atenea – lo siento, continua.  
  
- Si, desapareció. No supimos nada de ella hasta precisamente ayer. Cuando nuestra amiga desapareció Bunny se puso muy triste pensando que nuestra amiga se había ido porque se había defraudado de ella. Así que al principio como no quería preocupar a ninguna de nuestras amigas se guardó su pena adentro. Pero no aguantó mucho y se vino abajo un día que habíamos quedado para estudiar todas las chicas. Solo estaba yo en ese momento ya que las chicas ya se habían ido. Ella me pidió que no le contara a nadie que estaba tan triste y me pidió ayuda para mejorar. – Amy se paró para respirar y mirar a Bunny, ella estaba escuchando lo que estaba contando Amy. – Bueno, como te he dicho esa amiga volvió ayer, entonces descubrimos la razón por la que se había ido. Esa razón no tenía nada que ver con la que Bunny pensó en un principio.  
  
- ¡Vaya historia! ¿Y tus amigas aún no lo saben?  
  
- No – respondió Bunny  
  
- Yo le he estado pidiendo que se muestre tal como es ahora, pero...  
  
- ¿Y si se decepcionan de mi? – preguntó Bunny con la mirada triste  
  
- Nunca lo sabrás si no les muestras tal como eres – le dijo Atenea con una mirada comprensiva.  
  
Bunny se quedó pensativa pero luego se dio cuenta que se les había acabado el tiempo y ya debería ir hacia el templo Hikawa.  
  
- Amy creo que deberíamos irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde con las chicas.  
  
- Si, tienes razón Bunny, mejor nos vamos yendo. Adiós Atenea – se despidió Amy.  
  
- Otro día tendríamos que quedar con las chicas para presentártelas, les caerás muy bien. Adiós. – Bunny también se despidió  
  
Estaban llegando al templo Hikawa cundo un monstruo en mitad toro mitad humano se interpuso en el camino de las dos chicas. Amy y Bunny se quedaron en shock pero luego se dispusieron a esconderse para que Amy se transformara. Pero el monstruo se adelantó y cogió a Amy y haciendo que Bunny se estampara con un muro que había allí quedando semiinconsciente. El monstruo le sacó una flor como en la anterior víctima, pero parecía que no era la flor que buscaba. Esta flor era un rosa de color azul oscuro.  
  
- ¡Mierda! Esta no es la flor de sangre. El amo Deivindir estará muy enfadado.  
  
En ese momento soltó a Amy y se dispuso a rematarla. Bunny no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera se podía mover para avisar a sus amigas. En el momento que el monstruo iba a rematar a Amy...  
  
Una gran esfera azul arremetió ala monstruo eliminándolo. Después apareció Sailor Millenium, cogió la flor de Amy y se la puso dentro de la chica, haciendo que Amy dejara de tener la piel pálida y volviera a respirar pero Amy quedó inconsciente. Luego se dirigió hacia Bunny. Y viendo la mirada de Bunny le dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes tu amiga se recuperará pronto ahora tengo que ocuparme de curar tus heridas, hermana.  
  
Bunny quedó en estado de shock, como podía saber Sailor Millenium que ella era Sailor Moon. En ese momento Sailor Millenium murmuró unas palabras y las heridas de Bunny se curaron. Saior Millenium ayudó a Bunny a levantarse.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que... – empezó Bunny pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.  
  
- ¿qué tu eres la Princesa Serenity y Sailor Moon? – Salor Millenium miró a Bunny con una mirada de misterio. – lo siento, hermana pero no puedo decírtelo, aun no es el momento, pero cuando recuperes todos tus recuerdos entenderás todo.  
  
En ese momento se oyó un grito y Bunny y Sailor Millenium vieron a todas las sailors y al Señor del Antifaz corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.  
  
- Bueno, me despido. Y no te preocupes si sueñas cosas raras, eso quiere decir que estas recuperando los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata. También quiero decirte que Endimión ya ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos. Chao hermanita!  
  
En ese momento llegaron todos  
  
- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Sailor Urano desconfiada a Sailor Millenium  
  
Pero Sailor Millenium se limitó a sonreírle, hacerle una reverencia a Bunny y al Señor del Antifaz para luego desaparecer.  
  
- ¿Por qué te ha hecho una reverencia? – le preguntó Sailor Júpiter a Bunny  
  
- Simplemente por que ella sabe quien soy – Bunny estaba mirando con una mirada perdida allí donde su hermana había desaparecido y pensando:  
  
- Hasta pronto hermana  
  
  
  
Fin capitulo 3  
  
  
  
¿ Como va? ¿Os va gustando? Porfis decidme algo! Mandadme vuestras opiniones a aka_chan2002@yahoo.es


	4. El inicio

CAPITULO 4: Los inicios.  
  
Resumen de los capítulos anteriores:  
  
Han pasado seis años de paz y tranquilidad pero un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido para destruir la paz. Lo único que se sabe de ese enemigo es que busca algo llamado la flor de sangre. En el capitulo anterior (Recuerdos) Amy fue atacada por un monstruo, por suerte Sailor Millenium la salvó, pero ¿como podía ser posible que Sailor Millenium supiera que Bunny es la Princesa Serenity?  
  
  
  
Bunny seguía mirando hacia donde su hermana había desaparecido mientras que las sailors asimilaban la noticia de que Sailor Millenium seguramente aparte de saber la verdadera identidad de Bunny también sabría las verdaderas identidades de las demás sailors. De pronto Armando que al saber todo no se había hundido en sus pensamientos interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas porque tenían una reunión que hacer. Así que se dirigieron hacia el Templo Hikawa. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la sala donde solían hacer las reuniones.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí se sentaron y fue Bunny la que empezó a hablar.  
  
- Bueno, creo que hay poco de lo que sabemos nosotras de este enemigo – mirando fijamente a Armando - aunque hay algo que dijo el último monstruo, algo sobre su amo Deivindir. ¿Qué sabes tú Luna?  
  
- Supuse que sería él cuando la Reina me envió en la búsqueda de Sailor Millenium, pero ahora estoy segura, la Tierra será testigo de la peor batalla desde tiempos anteriores al Milenio de Plata.  
  
- ¿De qué estas hablando, Luna?  
  
- La verdad es que sólo recuerdo claramente como empezó todo, por alguna razón no recuerdo mucho sobre tu hermana, Bunny. Así que os contaré lo que recuerdo.  
  
Empezaré por el principio:  
  
"Antes de que se creara el Milenio de Plata cada planeta tenía un gobernante y siempre estaban en guerra entre ellos aunque ninguno osaba declararle la guerra al Reino de la Luna que constaba de la Tierra y de la Luna y era considerado territorio neutral y pacífico. La luna era el centro diplomático, social y comercial de todo el sistema solar.  
  
Pero un día un mensaje de otro sistema solar avisó a la realeza del Reino de la Luna de que un gran invasor se dirigía hacia su sistema solar ya que había notado el poder de la piedra Lunar, la que luego se llamará el Cristal de Plata. Viendo el peligro, la Luna envió a sus mensajeros a los otros planetas del sistema solar para hacer una alianza. Cuando el enemigo llegó consiguieron detenerlo pero no por mucho tiempo. Los otros sistemas solares se dieron cuenta que si ese enemigo llegaba a tener la Piedra Lunar conseguiría destruir todo el universo así que todos los gobernantes de todos los planetas de todos los sistemas solares que sabían de ese enemigo se unieron en una gran asamblea en la Luna, en la cual decidieron crear a partir de todos los cristales de todos los planetas un Cristal que reuniera un poder suficientemente grande para destruir el enemigo. Pero para eso necesitaban una piedra que hiciera de portadora de todo ese gran poder y así canalizar ese inmenso poder. Se eligió la Piedra Lunar por varios motivos, los cuales eran que aparte de poseer un gran poder solo los descendientes del Reino de la Luna la podían utilizar, y de sobras se sabía que los descendientes de la realeza del Reino de la Luna eran pacíficos y sin ambiciones. Así que cortaron un trozo de la Piedra Lunar y se creó el Cristal Millenium.  
  
Al crearse el Cristal se dieron cuenta que sólo una persona podía hacer que ese Cristal funcionara, esa persona era la hermana pequeña de la heredera del trono del Reino de la Luna la cual sólo tenía diez años en ese momento. Se decidió entrenarla mientras que los ejércitos intentaron parar los ejércitos del enemigo. Diez años más tarde y después de millones de pérdidas humanas el enemigo llegó al Reino Lunar. La princesa ya estaba preparada para ese entonces y se fue a la batalla junto a las guerreras más poderosas de todos los reinos de la alianza las cuales se hicieron llamar sailors de su planeta natal. Por ironías del destino todos los guerreros fueron chicas menos uno, el representante del Reino Lunar y esposo de la princesa. Durante la lucha y después de haber eliminado todas las huestes enemigas y sólo con la princesa y su marido vivos se reveló que detrás del enemigo se alzaba una gran fuerza maligna mucho más poderoso que el gran ejército que acababan de vencer. La princesa dándose cuenta que no podría con él decidió que lo sellaría y que el Cristal Millenium sería la llave del sello. Así se lo hizo saber a su marido y pidiéndole que cuidara bien de su hija desapareció para ir a luchar sola contra ese enemigo. Nadie supo que ocurrió en esa batalla. Lo único que se supo era que el enemigo se llamaba Deivindir. La princesa desapareció y nadie supo más de ella, aunque el cristal apareció delante de la Reina del Reino de la Luna en un momento de la batalla y ella como si el Cristal le hubiera hablado sobre lo que había ocurrido anunció el fin de la guerra.  
  
En compensación por la muerte de la princesa se otorgó a los descendientes de la princesa la Tierra, entonces se formó un Reino independiente de la Luna donde gobernarían los descendientes de la princesa. El Cristal Millenium se guardó en el palacio de la Luna por que era el lugar más seguro.  
  
Pasó mucho tiempo y se formó el Milenio de Plata, el cual era la unión de todos los planetas del sistema solar menos la Tierra. Todos los planetas estarían gobernados pos sus realezas pero a su vez estarían gobernados por los descendientes de la realeza de la Luna.  
  
Pasó mucho tiempo y la Reina Serenity gobernaba el Milenio de Plata. Desde siempre se habían mantenido las distancias entre las realezas de la Tierra y de la Luna pero había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque se había probado en todos los infantes de ambas realezas ninguno había conseguido que el Cristal funcionara, así que un embajador de la Tierra se estableció en la Luna. Ese embajador era de una familia muy noble de la que se decía que llevaba sangre de la princesa legendaria.  
  
Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, la Reina y el embajador se enamoraron y luego se convirtieron en amantes. Pasaron varios meses de relación y la Reina se quedó en estado. Pero el infortunio quiso que el día en que se iba a anunciar la noticia de la Boda y del embarazo de la Reina, el embajador y amante de la Reina cayó muy enfermo y a las pocas horas moría. La Reina lo amaba tanto que se juró que no volvería a estar con otro hombre en su vida. Pasaron unos cuantos meses y la Reina dio a luz mellizas. Como siempre se comprobó que ninguna pudiera hacer funcionar el Cristal Millenium pero cuando se le hizo la prueba a la hija mayor ésta superó la prueba. La hija mayor fue enviada a la Tierra para su protección. La hija mayor se llamó Atenea y la hija menor Serenity. Como Atenea pudo utilizar el Cristal Milllenium, Serenity pasó a ser la heredera del Milenio de Plata.  
  
A partir de este momento mis recuerdos no son muy claros, lo único que recuerdo es que a la edad de 18 años las dos hermanas se conocieron ya que ninguna sabia nada de la otra. Eso es todo.  
  
Hace tres años la Reina vino a mis sueños y me dio la misión de encontrar a Sailor Millenium, también me ordenó que no dijera a nadie sobre la misión.  
  
Todas se habían quedado muy pensativas, asimilando la nueva información. Hasta que Bunny habló.  
  
- Oye Luna, ¿tu me podrías dar un báculo nuevo? El otro me lo rompió Sailor Galaxia.  
  
- No, lo siento Bunny. Pero no puedo darte un báculo nuevo, no tengo. Tendrás que construir tu misma uno.  
  
- Ah... – dijo Bunny pensativa. Pero luego cambió de expresión por una alegre como si hubiera tenido una genial idea. – Entonces me puedes dar un mini ordenador como el de Amy.  
  
Todas se habían quedado plasmadas (menos Amy y Armando).  
  
- Bunny, para que quieres un mini ordenador, con lo tonta que eres ni siquiera sabes usar un ordenador. – dijo Ray.  
  
- Si que sé utilizar un ordenador aunque solo he utilizado una vez un mini ordenador, pero ya aprenderé.- se defendió Bunny.  
  
Mientras que estas dos "hablaban" Armando y Amy las miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras que las demás, que no sabían del cambio de Bunny, las miraban muy sorprendidas porque normalmente ahora estarían discutiendo como hacían siempre pero Bunny simplemente respondía educadamente a todo lo que le decía Ray. Después de un rato de incertidumbre Patricia se atrevió a interrumpir la "discusión".  
  
- Bunny, ¿te ocurre algo?, últimamente estas muy rara.  
  
Bunny al escuchar lo que había dicho Patricia se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a Amy y Armando, los cuales se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, para luego mirar al suelo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto muy tímida.  
  
- Bunny debes decírselo, será lo mejor – Decía Amy para animar a Bunny.  
  
- ¿Pero se puede saber que ocurre? – preguntó una Ray muy impaciente  
  
A lo que Bunny levantó la cabeza con una mirada de decisión y les dijo:  
  
- Debo confesar algo sobre lo cual os he mentido. No saqué la carrera con una nota muy justa como os había dicho, sino que… - en este punto Bunny no podía seguir era como si se le hubiera acabado la voz  
  
- Sino que, ¿qué?, Ay, Bunny nos estas dejando en ascuas! – Dijo Carola mientras que tanto las outers como las inners (menos Amy) asentían impacientes.  
  
Al ver que Bunny no podía seguir, Amy siguió con lo que Bunny quería decir.  
  
- La verdad chicas es que Bunny sacó Matricula de Honor en su carrera y ahora está haciendo conmigo un curso de dos años de Administración de Empresas para genios.  
  
Cuando Amy acabo de decir eso, todas las chicas se quedaron sin palabras y miraban incrédulas a Bunny, hasta que Haruka habló.  
  
- ¿De veras que has sacado matricula de honor en tu carrera?  
  
- Si, así es – respondió Bunny – siento haberos mentido, ¿me personais? – preguntó Bunny con cara de no haber roto ningún plato.  
  
- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? – respondió Michiru con una gran sonrisa – Pues claro que te perdonamos. Nos alegra que hayas madurado tanto. ¿Verdad chicas?  
  
Cuando Bunny miró a las chicas todas tenían una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que pudiese respirar tranquilamente.  
  
- Cambiando de tema, Luna ¿tú le dijiste nuestras identidades a Sailor Millenium? – preguntó Amy.  
  
- No, nosotros no le dijimos nada a Millenium, aunque ella tampoco quiso saberlo. – respondió Luna con una mirada preocupada.  
  
A esto le siguió un largo silencio que Bunny tuvo que interrumpir porque ya era bastante tarde.  
  
- Bueno, si no hay más que comentar sobre Millenium o sobre el enemigo deberíamos irnos ya.  
  
- Bunny tiene razón, hasta mañana. – se despidió Amy.  
  
- Un momento Amy, chicas mañana quedamos a la misma hora que hoy, quiero presentaros a una amiga.  
  
- Claro Bunny, mañana a las cinco aquí.  
  
- Adios  
  
- Adios chicas. – se despidió Bunny para luego dirigirse hacia Armando – ¿Armando me llevas?  
  
- Claro Bunny. Adios.  
  
Después en el coche de Armando...  
  
- Oye Armando para un momento en ese parque, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Claro Bunny.  
  
Después en el parque. Bunny y Armando estaban sentados en un banco. Había habido un largo silencio hasta que Bunny habló.  
  
- Millenium me ha dicho que has recuperado todos tus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, y quería preguntarte algo.  
  
Armando se había quedado sorprendido, pensaba que Atenea no lo diría.  
  
- ¿Y que quieres preguntarme?  
  
- ¿Tu... Tu tuviste una... una prometida antes que yo? – preguntó Bunny con la mirada baja.  
  
Armando se sorprendió más de lo que estaba, estaba decidido a mentir pero luego decidió decirle la verdad a Bunny, por más que le doliese. Bunny al ver que su novio no respondía, vio que sus peores temores se realizaban.  
  
- Entiendo, así que es verdad. Estuviste prometido con mi hermana antes que yo. – Dijo Bunny aunque es su voz había un deje de tristeza.  
  
- ¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos? – preguntó algo temeroso Armando  
  
- No, no los he recuperado aunque ayer tuve un sueño del Milenio de Plata.  
  
- Yo estuve prometido a tu hermana antes de conocerte a ti. Cuando nos conocimos empecé a enamorarme de ti. Tu hermana se dio cuenta y rompió el compromiso aludiendo que se había enamorado de otro chico. No dijo nada sobre mi porque sabía que si lo decía nos obligarían a casarnos. Ella no sabía nada de tus sentimientos por eso decidió hacer de celestina, fue muy divertido. Ver como ella intentaba concedernos unos encuentros íntimos en secreto para así que yo te dijera mis sentimientos. Bueno, al final me armé de valor y te confesé mis sentimientos aunque no esperaba que me corres...  
  
En ese punto Bunny lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que se callase. Y así abrazados en el parque vieron el mejor atardecer de sus vidas.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Se que he tardado mucho en poner este capitulo pero debido a problemas de estudio no había podido acabarlo. Mandadme dudas, comentarios, críticas, etc. a aka_chan2002@yahoo.es


	5. Mas recuerdos y una sesion fotografica

... penslmientos 

"..." dialogo 

******** cambio de escena 

CAPITULO 5 

Después de dejar a Bunny en su casa, Armando se dirigió a su departamento pensando en cómo era posible que Bunny recordara que él había estado prometido con otra mujer antes que con ella en el Milenio de Plata. Después de mucho pensar sólo se le ocurrió una persona que hubiera sido capaz de hacer que Bunny recordara algo. 

Atenea. 

Cuando llegó al departamento lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con ella, pero cuando la encontró estaba profundamente dormida y decidió que mañana ya hablaría con ella. 

******** 

Dos chicas, ambas vestidas muy elegantemente en una habitación muy espaciosa que bien podría pertenecer a un palacio, están hablando. Estas dos chicas debían tener unos 18 años y serían idénticas si no fuera porque una tiene el pelo muy rubio, casi dorado, cogido en dos coletas y la otra, negro como la noche y suelto. Entonces se oye a alguien golpeando la puerta y las dos chicas paran de hablar. 

- "Es Endimión, mi prometido!" - dice la chica de pelo negro (Atenea) a la chica rubia (Serenity). – "¡Pasa, Endimion!" - dirigiéndose a la persona que había detrás de la puerta. 

En ese momento entró un chico muy guapo, de unos 20 o 21 años, alto, pelo negro, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. 

- "¡Hasta que te encontré!" - Al principió pareció no notar la presencia de la otra chica, pero Atenea se lo hizo notar antes de que dijera cualquier disparate. 

- "Endimion, te presento a la Princesa Serenity, futura reina del Milenio de Plata, futura guardiana del Cristal de Plata y mi hermana" - y luego dirigiéndose a Serenity – "Serenity, te presento al Príncipe Endimión, futuro rey del reino de la Tierra, futuro guardián del Cristal de Oro y mi prometido." 

Endimión se había quedado embobado mirando a Serenity y pensando en lo bonita que era, él siempre había sido muy caballeroso pero ahora no podía decir ni una palabra de cortesía; pero él no era el único, Serenity se había quedado muy sonrojada, ella había conocido a muchos príncipes que venían para pretenderla pero ninguno se podía comparar con ese Príncipe, cuando pensó eso, bajó los ojos de vergüenza, como podía pensar en el Príncipe Endimión como un pretendiente, ¡era el prometido de su hermana!. Y así estaba el cuadro: Endimión que admirado por la belleza de Serenity no dejaba de mirarla; y Serenity con los ojos bajos debido a la vergüenza por haber pensado en Endimión como a algo más que su próximo cuñado, aunque a veces mirando de reojo a Endimión para luego volver a bajar la mirada avergonzada; y Atenea sonriendo muy misteriosamente, no le había pasado por alto las miradas que SU prometido y SU hermana se estaban dando, también se había dado cuenta de las similitudes en sus cargos, ambos eran Príncipes, futuros reyes de sus respectivos reinos y futuros guardianes de un Cristal con misteriosos poderes ¡Que coincidencia!. 

En ese momento un criado llamó en la puerta , despertando a los tres Príncipes de su ensoñación. 

- "Adelante" - respondió Atenea, con una mueca divertida en su rostro, Endimión había dejado de mirar a Serenity para encontrar muy interesante la ventana y Serenity miraba en dirección a la puerta pero aún sin poder hablar a causa de la conmoción. 

Entonces entró el criado, hizo una reverencia y habló con voz grave: 

- "La Reina desea verlas, altezas. Su majestad dijo que deseaba hablar con ustedes dos en privado. Si me disculpan les acompañaré hasta donde les espera su Madre, altezas." - Haciendo una reverencia les indicó la puerta. 

Serenity salió seguida de Atenea, la cual le dio tiempo de despedirse de su prometido. 

******** 

Bunny se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, tenía la impresión de que cada noche sería igual, cada noche un pequeño recuerdo de su vida pasada. Estaba segura que era su hermana la persona que le enviaba esos recuerdos, aunque lo que no entendía era porque a Armando le hizo recordar todo de golpe y a ella le hacía recordar poco a poco. Una broma, de eso estaba segura, a su hermana le encantaba ver a los demás confundidos y sin saber nada mientras que ella lo sabía todo y manipulaba a los demás, aunque debía reconocer que era para buenos fines [Nota: Estaréis pensando que si no recuerda casi nada del Milenio de Plata, como es posible que recuerde como era su hermana en el Milenio de Plata, es muy fácil, lo que Bunny no recuerda es lo que ocurrió pero si recuerda como eran las personas que salen en los recuerdos]. De repente Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

- "¿Te piensas quedar sentada todo el día?" 

- "No, Luna. Ahora me cambio." 

******** 

Después de salir del curso, Bunny y Atenea se fueron a la fuente de soda. 

- "¿Cómo es que Amy no vino?" - preguntó curiosa Atenea. 

- "No lo sé, luego se lo preguntamos" - Le respondió distraída Bunny 

- "¿Luego?" - Preguntó Atenea 

- "Hemos quedado con mis amigas para presentartelas..." - Le respondió Bunny, la qual cada vez tenia mucho miedo de la cara que estaba poniendo su amiga 

- "Y supongo que yo deberia saberlo." - Le dijo Atenea empezándose a molestar bastante. 

- "Pues si, jejeje," v.vU 

- "Podrías haberme avisado, ¿no?" 

- "Es que se me olvidó, lo siento!" 

- "Eres irremediable, pero hoy no puedo quedar. Tengo sesión fotográfica a las 6 de la tarde." 

- "Entonces no hay problema! Hemos quedado a las 5!" 

- "Pero el lugar donde se hacen las sesiones esta a media hora y he de estar allí a las 5:30 para arreglarme y todo!" 

- "Da igual, como también viene Armando, él te puede llevar!" 

- "¿Armando vendrá?" - dijo Atenea con miedo en su voz 

- "Sip, ¿ocurre algo?" - Preguntó Bunny con curiosidad 

- "Nada, nada."¬¬U - dijo Atenea, recordando lo que había pasado esta mañana. 

--------FLASHBACK---------- 

Cuando se despertó tuvo la impresión de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y cuando vio la cara de Armando supo que era cierto su presentimiento. 

- "¿Ocurre algo Endy, cariño?" - preguntó con su cara de niña que no ha roto ni un solo plato. 

- "Ni pienses que me vas a engañar con esa cara, Atenea. Te conozco bien" - dijo haciendo caso omiso de la cara de sorpresa de su prima. 

Atenea muy asustada, sólo hubo una vez en que no consiguió nada con su cara de niña que no ha roto ningún plato y esa fue en el Milenio de Plata. Armando debía estar muy molesto con alguna cosa para que no le afectara. 

- "Y bien, ¿en que lío me he metido?" 

- "Ayer, las pase muy mal explicando a una muy confusa Bunny sobre que no debía de dudar de nuestro amor, ya que alguien sólo le había enviado un simple recuerdo, un recuerdo en el que tu y yo éramos aún prometidos, y no se como ella sabía que yo había recuperado todos los recuerdos. ¿Sabes algo de esto, Atenea?" 

Atenea estaba muy asustada, Armando había estado levantando la voz cada vez más, y la última frase la había dicho muy calmado. No sabía que hacer, si se lo decía no sería divertido, ni mucho menos. Así que decidió intentar cambiar de tema e irse corriendo. 

- "Lo siento, Endy! Pero tengo prisa hoy empezaba el curso una hora antes. Chao!" 

- "Esta bien, pero esta noche quiero respuestas Atenea!" 

- "Claro! Chao!" 

-----FIN FLASHBACK------ 

- Endy estaba muy enfadado esta mañana y me gustaría encontrármelo lo menos posible, pero la pobre Sery ya avisó a sus amigos, y si está ella Endy no hablará de eso, ufff... que remedio! "Está bien, pero solo me puedo quedar cinco minutos, ok?" 

- "SIII!!! Gracias Atenea!, entonces vamos ya que hay quince minutos andando hasta el templo!" - dijo una muy entusiasmada Bunny cogiendo a Atenea y yéndose del lugar rapidísimo. 

A Atenea le gustaba mucho ver a su hermana así de contenta, nunca le había podido negar nada si la consecuencia era verla así. Durante los quince minutos que duró, estuvieron hablando sobre cosas triviales. Cuando llegaron al templo encontraron a Rai, Patricia y Amy charlando muy animadas en el patio. 

- "Hola!!" - Saludó Bunny. 

- "Hola Bunny!!" 

- "Aún no han llegado las otras?" - preguntó Bunny confundida, Carola era normal que llegara tarde pero las outers y Armando no era tan normal, y ya eran las cinco. 

- "Tranquila, deben estar por llegar, pero podrías adelantar y empezar con las presentaciones, ¿no crees Bunny?" - Dijo Ray con un poco de sorna. 

- "Es verdad! Atenea estas son Hino Ray y Kino Patricia, chicas esta es Atenea una amiga del curso." 

- "Atenea no es un nombre japonés, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Patricia curiosa. 

- "La verdad es que Atenea es como les pido a mis amigas que me llamen, pero mi nombre real es Osaba Hi..." 

- "Osaba Hikaru" - grito Carola que acababa de llegar al templo. 

- "Ves es por eso que no me gusta decir mi nombre, por favor que alguien la saque de su mundo." 

- "¿E...ella es tu amiga?, ¿la famosa modelo?" 

- "Son idénticas, exceptuando el color del pelo. ¿por cierto como se llama? Me suena conocida" - dijo inocentemente Hotaru que acababa de llegar al lugar junto con las otras outhers. 

- "Bueno chicas ahora os presento" - dijo Bunny armándose de paciencia – "Aino Carola, Kaiou Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Tomoe Hotaru y Meiou Raquel está es Atenea para los amigos y para el resto del mundo es Osaba Hikaru, además de ser la prima de Armando." 

- "Encantada de conoceros, Bunny me ha hablado mucho de vosotras y muy bien." 

- "Igualmente, algún día podrías pasar por mi boutique soy diseñadora y seria todo un placer que una modelo como usted pasara por mi tienda." - y le da una tarjeta. 

- "Gracias, será un placer". 

- "Huy, ya tengo que marchar que sino llegaré tarde." 

- "Atenea tranquila que podemos conseguir un medio de transporte muy cómodo, a que si Haruka." - Haciendo la cara de niña buena que nunca ha hecho nada. 

- "No, esa cara no me la hagas" – dijo Haruka viendo la cara de cachorro abandonado de Bunny, para luego decir con un suspiro de derrota – "ten la llave de la moto." v.vU 

- "Bunny, ¿desde cuándo sabes ir con moto?" - Le pregunto Ray. 

- "Haruka me enseño hace ya tiempo, es que tenía mucho tiempo libre en los veranos al no tener que estudiar." 

En ese momento llegaba Armando. 

- "Siento el retardo" – se disculpó Armando – "¿Ya os ibais?" 

- "Atenea tiene una sesión fotográfica y yo voy a acompañarla. ¿verdad, Atenea?" 

- "Os acompaño." – dijo Armando no muy seguro de querer dejar a esas dos solas 

- "Lo siento primito, pero no puedes venir porque vamos con la moto de Tenoh." 

- "Atenea ten."- coge el casco que le había tirado Bunny y ella ya lo tenía listo. 

- "Adios, ya nos veremos hasta otra, estoy encantada de haberlas conocido." 

- "Adios hasta luego, pasaré más tarde."- se baja la visera del casco – "Cógete fuerte, que marchamos." 

Una vez ya han desaparecido de la vista de los demás Armando se despide y coge el coche para seguirlas. 

- No me fio de Atenea, le gusta demasiado jugar con su hermana - Acelera a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en la moto. 

- "¿qué te pasaba hoy con tu primo?." 

- "Es que hoy le he hecho una mala jugada y creo que aún está enfadado." 

- "No creo que te guarde rencor, con el buen corazón que tiene." 

- "Realmente estáis muy enamorados, se os nota." ya hice bien en el milenio de  
Plata. 

- "Aparca por aquí que ya hemos llegado." 

Las dos entran en el local. Armando que al pasar observa la moto de Haruka decide aparcar un poco separado. Utilizando toda su agilidad empieza a observar por todas las ventanas al final consigue ver a su novia y a su "amada" primita. 

Dentro del estudio. 

- "Esto es fantástico, me encanta, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudaros?" 

- "Tranquila Sere, que primero quiero presentarte a una amiga." 

------ FLASHBACK ------ 

Se ven dos chicas andando por un jardín, de repente una de ellas comienza ha andar más rápido 

- "Venga Sery que te estás quedando atrás y nunca llegaremos." 

- "Siempre con tus prisas Atenea, tranquilízate, que ya estamos a punto de llegar. ¿Atenea dónde te has metido?" – en ese momento choca con alguien y dice sin mirar a la persona con la que ha chocado – "perdón, estoy buscando a mi hermana." 

- "Tranquila princesa Serenity no pasa nada." 

- "Endimión." - Poniéndose toda sonrojada. 

------- FIN FLASHBACK ------- 

Bunny está en las nuves, entonces Atenea le pasa la mano por delante. 

- "Bunny, ¿ocurre algo?" 

- "No pasa nada, tranquila. ¿Por cierto a quien me querías presentar?" 

En ese momento aparece una chica al lado de Atenea. 

- "Tama Miaka está es mi he..amiga Tsukino Bunny." 

- "Encantada de conocerte, es un placer." – respondió Bunny. 

- "Igualmente, dios eres idéntica a Atenea!!!" – respondió Miaka con corazones en los ojos 

- "No le hagas caso, ella fue la que me metió en esto de los modelos y eso que yo no queria!" 

- "Pero si al final te gustó, no me puedes mentir Ru-chan!" 

- "Todo lo que digas 'Mi-chan' pero cambiando de tema, te ese fotografo te esta llamando" 

- "Es verdad, me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos, por cierto Atenea te he dejado los vestidos en tu camerino." 

- "Hasta luego. ¿Me acompañas al camerino?" 

- "Claro!! Siempre quise estar en un camerino." 

Una vez dentro del camerino, Bunny se vuelve a comportar como cuando tenía 16 años.'curioseur, curioseur' 

- "Que chulos, me encantan estos vestidos, ¿me los puedo provar?" 

- "Tengo una idea mejor, me han dado dos de iguales por equivocación, primero hago yo la sesión y luego le pido al fotógrafo que nos haga unas fotos a las dos con los vestidos idénticos." 

El vestido es blanco y muy, muy parecido al de la Princesa Serenity. 

- "Me encanta el vestido, es precioso". 

Mientras Atenea está en la sesión Bunny se queda en el camerino, saca el mini ordenador, el mini ordenador es igual que el de S. Mercury lo único que lleva el símbolo de la luna en lugar del de Mercurio, y empieza a hacer cálculos para saber como hacer otro baculo. Sin darse cuenta ha pasado dos horas. En ese momento Atenea entra en el camerino. 

- "¿qué es eso?" – pregunta Atenea con curiosidad 

- "Nada, mi agenda personal, a que es bonita." 

- "Si tu lo dices... Venga vístete y que Jampier nos espera." 

Armando que las observa desde fuera. 

- Son realmente iguales, Bunny no tardará en descubrir por si sola quien es Atenea. 

En ese momento Atenea se gira hacía un ventana y le guiña un ojo. 

- ya está bien, siempre me descubre, no hay derecho. Pensó Armando 

Las chicas ya han acabado la sesión fotográfica y deciden ir con Miaka a tomar un café, pero justo antes de llegar al café un monstruo las ataca. El monstruo es una cámara fotográfica. Las chicas se asustan bastante y empiezan a correr para esconderse, pero que en esas, el monstruo se coloca delante de Miaka. 

- "Flash"- Y tira un rallo de luz sobre Miaka, ella cae al suelo y sale su flor de la vida que es una margarita, cuando el monstruo intenta coger la flor para destruirla se le clava una rosa en la mano. 

- "Soy el Señor del Antifaz y no permitiré que molestes a estas bellas damas que iban tranquilamente a tomar un café." 

El Sr. Del antifaz lucha bravamente contra el monstruo mientras que Bunny intenta avisar a las chicas sin que Atenea ni Miaka se enteren. Pero en ese momento el Señor del Antifaz comete un despiste y el monstruo está a punto de atacar a Bunny, lanza el ataque sobre Bunny y...

**********************************************

NdlA

POR FIN!!!!!!!!

Lo se, lo se. Pero no había manera de acabarlo. Al final le pedi a una amiga (Gracias Buffy_es) para que me ayudara, casi escribió ella todo la última mitad del capitulo por que no sabia como continuarlo!!

REVIEWS

Usako: Por fin, no?. He de decir que he abandonado la pagina completamente por lo tanto publicaré mi fic aquí.

Laura: Gracias, aunque no se si mi mente esta muy brillante en estos momentos.

Cristina: Eiii! Cris! Lo hice por fin! Acabé el capitulo (aunque sea con la ayuda de buffy_es) Ya me diras algo!

Espero vuestros reviews!!

Chao! 


End file.
